Searching for Lelouch
by bla338
Summary: When Lelouch died, he was sent to V2's realm, and desperately CC struggles to get him back.


_**Inside V2's Realm**_

CC walked down the long road as the dead grass swayed from a wind that she couldn't feel. Her green hair lifted up for a moment before falling back down to rest on her shoulders. The girl impatiently shook it off as she nervously played with the prayer beads tied to the middle of the large scythe that she was carrying with her. Sighing, CC stepped over a large crack in the road. She had been walking for days stopping only to search through the small towns that she passed. She knew that who she was looking for wouldn't be here; he would be with V2 inside of the palace.

V2 was the God of this land and she was the demon. V2 had claimed this realm – the land placed somewhere between the world of the living and the world of the dead – for his own. He corrupted the lost souls here, and used them to build his empire. But no matter how many souls she passed and how many she laid to rest she was only interested in one soul: Lelouch.

"You there," a loud voice echoed around her and CC stopped dead in her tracks. Her gold eyes roamed the yellow grass for any trace of another soul lurking somewhere. When her search turned up empty, she looked up at the sky which was tinted a bright red before deciding nobody was there. "Who are you?" the voice asked.

"Show yourself, you coward!" CC cried not showing any signs of even being scared of the voice that was taunting her.

Without a warning an army of men wearing heavy armor was surrounding her. The man that was the biggest sneered at the sight of the young woman. _She_ was the threat that Lord V had warned them about? His job would be easy.

"This is Lord V's land, and you are not welcome." The man announced. "You are still a living Geass user, and you have no business here."

"You see," CC began in her usual drawl, "that's where you're wrong. I have a lot of business here."

The man opened his mouth to reply, but any hope of him saying something ended when his head slowly slid off of his shoulders. The body remained standing for a few seconds after before falling to ground. Several soldiers moved away from the green-haired girl in alarm when they realized she had managed to decapitate their leader without any of them seeing her swing the scythe.

A couple soldiers rushed forward, but they lost many limbs – one was even cut in half! By now the rest of the soldiers were beginning to have doubts; however, punishment from V2 would be far worse than anything this woman could do. The whole front line of soldiers rushed forward only to receive the same fate as their fallen comrades. Still the army kept fighting, and soon no soldier was left standing.

CC glanced at the prayer beads on her scythe before she wiped the blood of her scythe with the palm of her hand. The souls here would wake up on the other side of the gates and they would be welcomed into death. She tasted the blood on her fingers pausing for a moment when the small wind came again.

The young girl hefted her weapon over her shoulder and continued on her way not even pausing to look at the carnage she had created.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Christmas Day – 3013 AD<strong>_

CC held a small box out towards Lelouch smiling as he stared at her with a look of disbelief and wonder. He raised an amused eyebrow, but accepted the gift anyways. She watched him as he unwrapped the box before pulling out a black chess piece that resembled his Zero mask. Lelouch stared at the chess piece with a lazy indifference.

"Do you not like it," she asked forcing herself to not let her emotions show. "It's glass. I got specially made for you."

"I don't see the point in celebrating this holiday." CC raised an eyebrow at his comment, but otherwise didn't show any sign of hearing what he said. "It's such an old holiday. Only children celebrate it."

CC figured Lelouch would respond like this. She had just gotten her hopes up by expecting him to buy her a gift as well. She had hoped that when she had spent an hour staring at the charm bracelet in that fascinating little store he would get the hint. Apparently, he did not.

Lelouch stuffed the chess piece in his pocket and handed CC his winter coat. Without as much as a single goodbye he walked out the room. The young witch clutched his jacket tighter to her chest. Why couldn't he just act like enjoyed her company? Sometimes it would be good if he didn't always talk to her like a business partner. Was she not being obvious enough in showing how much she liked him?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inside V2's Realm<strong>_

CC ignored the looks she got from the villagers. She was used to it. After all, they could sense that she was still alive. A young child wasted no time in rushing out of the middle of the street to avoid confronting the demon-like woman. Many demons passed through, and as long you didn't provoke them they wouldn't harm you.

"C2," a familiar voice whispered to the Geass user, and she stopped in the middle of the village to stare at the man who spoke. He had a long white beard, purple eyes, and long white hair that became matted. "C2, please, help me."

CC stared at the man for a moment before smiling. "Charles, is that you?"

"Yes it's me." Charles – the former emperor of Britannia – tried to move towards CC, but large chains prevented him from moving away from the wall. "Damn, these chains."

"I am guessing that this is your punishment, no?" CC asked raising an eyebrow. She was growing more amused with the former emperor. "But you do realize that once this punishment is over you will spend five millennia inside hell going through much worse punishments than being chained to a wall."

Charles swallowed nervously. "I understand this! I need you to take me to the land of the living."

"I am not going to the land of the living."

Charles stared at the girl with a look of disbelief. "You're going deeper into V2's realm. Are you trying to go to his castle? Do you understand that if you go in, and you get trapped the only way you can get out is by going through the gates that will lead you to the Realm of Death? You do realize that once you go through the Realm of Death you will have to sell your soul to get back out?"

CC sighed at the man's worrying. "V2 will not trap me; he will be too amused by what I am trying to do. He will allow me to continue my quest. Not to mention immortals such as Lelouch and myself can enter and leave the Realm of Death as we please without selling our souls." CC paused for a moment and then tiloted her head to the side as she stared at the man curiously, "Wouldn't you like to see your son be freed from V2?"

"Lelouch is no son of mine! He sides with that nasty little–"

"Goodbye, Charles."

"C2, come back! C2, save me!" Charles yanked at his chains desperately. "C2! C2!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>January 23<strong>__**rd**__** – 3015 AD**_

CC tightened her white cloak around her shoulders as she stood at Zero's side. Her green hair was pinned up and her white suit gave her the image of an angel. Meanwhile, Zero's usual dark attire gave him the appearance of an angel of death. Another cold gust of wind blew around them, and Kallen shifted on Zero's other side.

Cornelia li Britannia stood across from the three leaders of the resistance. Her dark pink hair flowed in the wind, and she gripped the handle of her gun as she stared into Zero's mask. She took a deep breath before talking, "You promise that Suzaku Kururugi will not be harmed once he is released."

"As long as you honor your part of the deal we will honor ours," Zero spoke slowly to Cornelia. "You take Suzaku's place as prisoner and neither you nor the White Knight will be harmed."

Cornelia nodded her head in understanding. "I assure you that none of my troops will interfere."

"We are not worried about your troops," CC spoke. "We are worried about what will happen to you if your troops break your part of the deal."

The princess of Britannia nodded her head in understanding. She held out both of her hands, and Kallen confiscated the gun and any other weapons she had found. Once that was done, the princess of Britannia was handcuffed and lead out of the room leaving CC and Lelouch alone.

CC glanced at Lelouch before leaving the room as well. She headed through the long hallways of the HQ before she paused at the door labeled prisoner. For a moment her hand rested on the door as she pondered whether or not to enter, eventually, curiosity won out and she pressed the door open. When she poked her head in, she wasn't surprised to see Suzaku chained to the wall wearing white baggy pants and no shirt.

"Do you work out, Suzaku Kururugi," CC asked sauntering over to the Japanese boy. "You're extremely fit for a man that sits in a Knightmare Frame all day. Of course, you're still a boy; you're barely over the age of 17."

"You're from the school." Suzaku whispered in a quiet voice. "I've seen you with Lelouch."

"Lelouch doesn't notice me." CC replied as she bent down to be eye-to-eye with him. "You notice that though, don't you?"

"Everyone notices." Suzaku replied. There was another long silence before Suzaku spoke again, "Why do you visit me?"

CC shrugged finding herself unable to think of a reason. "You're the only person who listens to me anymore."

Suzaku looked over at the girl and found himself for the first time noticing her golden eyes. He liked the way they reminded him caramel, and he liked the way her green hair fell perfectly over her shoulders. He raised a hand that was chained to the wall to stroke her cheek. Suzaku expected her to move away or question his motives, but when she welcomed the touch he leaned in closer to her until their lips met.

"No wonder you were so anxious to have Suzaku get moved into a more comfortable room," Lelouch's voice broke scared the two enough for them to jump away from each other. CC angrily glared at Lelouch shocked to see anger, jealousy, and something else shining in his eyes. "We're leaving; you can stay with _him_ if you like."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inside V2's Realm<strong>_

CC kicked open the door to V2's castle not surprised to see him standing in the middle of the front hall with his hands placed behind his back. His young childlike face lit up with joy at seeing another immortal joining him in his realm. He spread his arms wide and multiple candles that hung from the ceiling immediately lit casting a warm glow around the room.

"C2," V2's voice sounded genuinely happy, and his red eyes held an unusual amount of happiness in them. "I've been waiting for you!" V2's pale skin seemed to glow for a moment, and CC took an uncertain step back.

"I saw Charles," CC mentioned allowing her mind to wander towards the former emperor that had been chained to the large wall in the middle of the village. "It's a shame about what you did to your own brother."

V2's smile faltered for a moment, but it quickly reformed. "Yes, well punishment must be delivered thoroughly."

"Then where is your punishment," CC questioned. "Did you not assassinate Charles's wife?"

"Marianne deserved it," V2 muttered before beginning to rock back and forth on his heels. "So tell me CC if you did not come to visit me then what did you come for? Hopefully, you didn't come just to question me about my pathetic brother."

"I came to get Lelouch back." CC's hand tightened on her scythe as she noticed V2's own hand move towards a sword that was hanging by his side. "I know you have him."

V2 had unseathed his sword and was standing in front of CC with his head tilted to the side. "You know nothing about what goes on in this realm CC. It's time you stop meddling with the affairs of humans."

"Lelouch is no human! He stole Charles code! He is as immortal as I am!"

V2 smiled maliciously. "I guess I will have to call him back from the land of the dead and take his I will be able to return to the land of the living." He lifted his sword in the air allowing CC to see his own set of prayer beads wrapped around his wrist. "I just have to dispose of you."

CC charged at V2 swinging her scythe in a wide arch. V2 somehow managed to dodge the attack and return it with a quick swipe down wards that CC had to twist her body in awkward position to avoid it. The two of them circled each other and V2 lunged at CC. She managed to raise her scythe in time for the sword to smack against the metal instead of hitting her in the neck.

"You've gotten rusty," V2 taunted as he took a few steps back.

"Yes, but you have gotten rusty as well."

CC twirled her scythe in the air, and she brought it down merely missing V2 by an inch. She swung wildly for a while with V2 barely managing to dodge the attacks before the tip of the blade slashed down on V2's arm. Blood flowed out of the wound and the young immortal cursed.

V2 swung his sword so fast that it was a blur of movement and with each time his arm swung a metallic clang sounded in the air from CC parrying the blow with her weapon. They moved like this for a while until V2 had cornered CC at a wall. He swung the knife at CC and the blade slashed down her face.

"Where is your portal," CC asked her grip on her scythe tightening. "Where are the gates to the Realm of Death."

V2 sneered in disgust at the woman who he came to love as a sister. "Chickening out already. Can you not bear to fight a fellow immortal?"

CC raised an eyebrow before she pressed the blade to her scythe against V2's neck. "You are no longer an immortal; I think it's time for you to learn that."

* * *

><p><em><strong>January 27<strong>__**th**__** – 3015 AD**_

"Who did you contact?" Lelouch slammed his fists on the table as he stared at Cornelia. Her head was lowered and he growled angrily before flipping over the table that separated the two. "Your troop is on their way. They will all die, and when they do we will come back to give you your punishment for not holding up your half of the deal."

"Suzaku was not set free!" Cornelia cried. "You have dishonored your agreement, Zero."

"We did not say we would let him roam free outside of these walls. By setting him free, we meant he would no longer be a prisoner." Lelouch couldn't help the malicious grin that spread across his features. "For someone who is a direct descendent of Charles vi Britannia, you are not as cunning or as smart as him."

CC sighed loudly as Lelouch exited the interrogation room. The former prince of Britannia glanced at his business partner before gesturing for her to follow him. The two walked towards Lelouch's room in silence.

"Lelouch," CC spoke once the door shut. "The troops are getting closer. We need to prepare for battle. What are your commands?"

"Have them form a half circle around the valley. As soon as they fill in the valley, have an empty Knightmare frame waiting for them. Remote control them from here, and when Cornelia's troop is distracted have our troops attack them." Lelouch pulled off his mask and he sent CC a look of desperation. "Stay safe, CC. I'm going to have to visit Nunally."

Lelouch had sent her out of his room shortly after and now she was sitting in an empty control room munching on a slice of pepperoni pizza while monitoring the multiple screens in front of her.

A movement on the screen from the far left distracted her, and when she looked over she smiled. She pulled her headset on and began to speak. "Cornelia's troop is in position. On my word, you go." Several replies came from the Knightmare frames that were located on the field.

CC began to monitor the screens that showed her the empty Knightmare Frame. She grabbed what appeared to be a joystick for video games. After clicking several buttons, the Knightmare came to life and she rammed the joystick forward letting it burst through the troop of basic level Knightmares. With only a few simple clicks of a buttons she had taken out over half the troop.

"We might not even need the rest of us to do this." CC heard Kallen joke from over the communication system.

When CC was about to move on the last part of the troop, a white Knightmare Frame flew overhead blasting a range of bullets into the field all of them aiming for CC's empty Knightmare. Immediately, the green haired girl yanked the joystick in complicated patterns as she struggled to avoid the bullets.

"Kallen take out the Knightmare!" CC yelled as her Knightmare was hit by a rather large bullet causing a dent in the metal.

CC's Knightmare was taken out in a matter of five seconds after that and the girl ripped her headset on. She struggled to look at the Knightmare from the computer monitors. She squinted at the screen as the flash of white rushed by and a sickening feeling settled in the pit of her stomach.

Soon CC was opening the door to Suzaku's room, but to her surprise he was sitting on the old cot with his head down. Her heart pounded loudly as she assessed the situation. How could Suzaku be in here if his Knightmare was outside?

"Are you surprised that my Knightmare is fighting while I'm in here?" Suzaku asked. CC forced her face into a lazy indifference. "You didn't honesty think I would be stupid enough to get captured, did you?"

CC slammed the door closed before running back into the control room. She looked at the multiple monitors shocked to see another troop of Britannian Knightmares closing in on the Black Knights. "There's more Knightmares behind you. Kallen keep focusing on Suzaku's Knightmare frame. Any Knightmares still in the building report to the field immediately."

CC flipped open the heart shaped locket that Lelouch gave her for emergencies, and she clicked the tiny red button. He should return in a few minutes, but those few minutes might be too long. Without thinking she ran to her pink Knightmare Frame and climbed in before launching out into the field.

She flew above the heads of several surprised Black Knights focusing her attacks on the Knightmare Frames that were attacking from the rear. She shot a barrage of bullets taking out the whole first row before pulling her Knightmare's sword. With one stroke of her arm she took out another row of Knightmares.

She avoided a mass of bullets before sending a barrage of her own bullets back at the Knightmares. Within a few minutes she took out the whole troop and was turning back to the valley where Suzaku's Knightmare Frame fell out of the sky.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inside the Realm of Death<strong>_

CC ignored the pale figures that looked at her curiously. She was focused on getting to Lelouch. He was all that mattered right now.

She pushed through a group of souls huddled together before she saw a boy with shaggy black hair sitting under the base of a tree. CC sprinted towards him not caring who she might've hit with her scythe.

"Lelouch!" CC called out his name. "Lelouch!" This time he heard her and he turned his head to look at her with a look of disbelief and shock. Purple eyes met with gold eyes and her arms wrapped Lelouch's shoulders as she dropped her scythe. "You do not know how long I've searched for you."

Lelouch wrapped his arms around CC's waist. "I didn't think you were coming for me."

* * *

><p><em><strong>August 14<strong>__**th**__** – 3017 AD**_

CC stared at Lelouch. "Lelouch, you're having Suzaku murder you? Did you forget that you're immortal now?"

Lelouch shook his head and took CC's hands in his own. "I love you, CC. And you would do anything to insure my existence, correct?" CC nodded her head. "Then you can do this for me. When I die, I'm going to be sent to V2's realm because I'm not human enough to go to the Realm of Death. He'll be holding me prisoner there. When the time is right, you'll find me. The worst that can happen is that he forces me into the gates."

CC sighed, but allowed Lelouch to walk away. She allowed him to parade around town with his sister chained to that damned float. And worse of all, she allowed him to let his best friend stab him the heart.

Nunally cried when her brother fell down; she cried while everyone else celebrated his death. Sure, he was a bad ruler, but he was her brother. The brother that made origami swans with her. She cried because she loved him, and for some reason it comforted CC to know that someone else was mourning Lelouch's death.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Somewhere in the Land of the Living<strong>_

CC sat on top of a large pile of hay clutching an orange stuffed animal to her chest. The ride was bumpy, but she didn't care because she finally had the man she loved with her. CC sighed contently, and the man driving the cart looked up at her curiously.

"You alright up there ma'am," he asked as they passed a group of children playing soccer.

"Of course, I am," CC replied grinning. She leaned down over the edge of the cart to look into his purple eyes. She kissed him on the cheek ignoring the cheeky grin he sent her. "I have you, isn't that right _Lelouch_?"

**Fin**

**I did this because I felt like I wanted more to happen with CC in that last episode of Season 2 where she's talking to Lelouch as they're in the cart. I want you to know that I'm probably going to take this down in a year and rewrite it…**

**~B**


End file.
